


Nuance and Gravity

by Overthinkerwrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Aftercare, Assisted Masturbation, Consent, Cunnilingus, F/F, Indirect Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, Midzel, Royal Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: Zelda, against her better judgment, allows Midna to experiment a bit with their intimacy.





	

“Sunshine?” Midna asked as she nudged a weary Zelda’s head with her own.

 

“Hmm?” Zelda asked as she looked up to the Twili, smiled, and kissed her cheek.

 

“You think that you and I have known each other enough to learn the other’s quirks in our respective positions?” Midna noted, looking up at the ceiling as she held her smaller Hylian lover closer.

 

Zelda cocked an eyebrow. Midna never used such flowery language. “While I do agree, I can’t help but feel that you’re planning something. Or want to plan something.”

 

Midna snickered, rolled to her side and caressed the bared dark brown skin of Zelda’s abdomen.  “Am I that transparent?”

 

Zelda rolled Midna on her back before crawling up and sitting on the latter’s hips, taking Midna’s hands in her own. “Transparent? No. Candid. Yes. What is it you’re planning?”

 

Midna smiled, appreciating the beautiful appearance of her lover. “Oh, nothing much. Something that I think that can make our intimacy a bit more exciting.”

 

Zelda chuckled. “Isn’t the fact that my court will fall over themselves when we announce our wedding going to be exciting enough?”

 

“Certainly,” Midna answered as she let go of Zelda’s hands to place them on her hips, “but I was thinking of something a bit more… spontaneous. Interested?”

 

Zelda loved Midna. That was a given. However, given the Twili’s propensity for mischief and Zelda’s eagerness to join in on the fun, she knew she was going to regret agreeing to this.

 

*

 

Zelda knew she should have pressed Midna harder about what exactly she planned to do!

 

Her eye twitched and her grip on her chair, surrounded by her advisers in an assessment of the kingdom’s finances and trading, was hard enough to almost break the handles off.

 

At that moment, she could feel Midna, one with the shadows and using the shadows, caressing her thighs through her dress and undergarments.

 

She took deeper breaths to try and fight off the heat that was building in her core and goddesses help her if she broke her concentration.

 

She closed her eye briefly, thinking of the freezing north she had accompanied Ashei on not too long ago. She thought herself prepared, but that was not the case at all, as Ashei not only had to save her from freezing to death, but had to prepare her a suit of her own, working hard into the night in her small cabin and work place.  

 

She recalled Ashei, clad only in a work shirt and trousers, that had revealed her taut and muscular shoulders, shimmering in the heat of her forge as she maintained her armor, taking in the details of all the heat that created the sweat that caressed her…

 

 _MIDNA!_ She mentally roared.

 

She could feel Midna’s giggling at her agony, then she felt something akin to Midna’s face pressing against her entrance and kissed it tenderly which had created a gasp Zelda was barely able to suppress.

 

“Your highness,” her chamberlain asked, “are you well?”

 

Zelda blinked quickly and nodded. “Yes, I am. Though, I admit to being a bit overheated.”

 

The councilor nodded and looked to the midday sun in the courtroom. “Indeed, it has been rather hot this past week. Shall we adjorn for now?”

 

Zelda smiled gratefully and nodded. “It would be best were the heat not such a bother.” She then wiped the sweat off of her forehead and sighed. Thank the goddesses her composure still held, but she was ready trying her best not to moan at the attention she felt.

 

It would have not only been embarrassing, but scandalous and Midna knew it!

 

She had assured them that she would take her leave as well, she had a few personal matters to think over.

 

Her smile and pleasant demeanor was starting to strain when finally, when she knew she was along, reclined back, exhaled, reached down to feel Midna’s now solidified head, happily nestled between her legs.

 

“You’re encouragable. You know that?” she whispered angrily as she felt the edge coming.

 

“I know, Sunshine,”Midna whispered back between kisses.

 

Zelda finally allowed her breathing to hasten a moment more, reveling in the joy she felt at Midna’s attention. It was beyond description. And Midna had silently mocked a few of her advisers that assumed she was to become a spinster and a prude because she refused to marry arrogant princes that sought her kingdom more than her hand.

 

Zelda choked and arched her back as a spike in the heat set her soul alight.

 

She drew long and deep breaths, relieved at last at the river of delight that flowed through her blood.

 

She looked down and frowned as Midna dematerialized briefly to emerge through her dress, then sit on her lap and kiss her.

 

“How is it, Sunshine?” she smirked.

 

“While I certainly cannot deny that your attention is agreeable… I certainly hope you don’t intend on repeating that instance.”

 

Midna giggled. “I make no promises.”

 

Zelda leveled her eyes. “At least have the decency to wait until my meetings are done.”

 

Seeing it as a challenge, Midna wrapped her arms around Zelda’s shoulders, kissed her again, and whispered, “Will you punish me if I do?”

 

Now it was Zelda’s turn to smile. “I changed my mind. I am going to punish you for this.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.” Midna waggled her eyebrows, kissed her again, and vanished into the shadows once more, which left Zelda to ponder how she would do it.

 

Except that Zelda already knew how.

 

*

 

Some would say Midna was averse to bondage, given what had happened to her before.

 

However, when it was Zelda doing the binding, she had to make an exception.

 

In Zelda’s bedchambers, the Twili was suspended a few feet above ground, stripped bare of her robes, and held in place by streams of solidified light.

 

In front of her, Zelda, clad only in her shift, held her arms folded in front of her. Her face was both stern and amused at the development that she had caught Midna unaware the same way Midna had done to her earlier that day.

 

“So, Midna, it is no secret that I love you, but what have you to say for yourself?”

 

Midna, eager to get the festivities started, grinned widely. “I behaved very badly. I should be punished.”

 

“There will be time enough for that,” Zelda said as she approached Midna, placed her hands on Midna’s collarbone and kissed her.

 

“You remember the phrase we agreed upon?” she whispered quickly.

 

“’A life for a life’,” Midna answered just as quickly. It was the fact they had both given their lives for each other to ensure that they had survived both Zant and Ganondorf. While it was a pivotal moment in their relationship, it was also very difficult to forget.

 

“Good,” Zelda ended the exchange with another kiss, before continuing the action downward Midna’s body.

 

“So, for future reference, my Light,” Zelda said as she stroked the sides of Midna’s torso, “if you wish for intimacy from me’ by all means, ask. Being introduced to it by you has been a wonderful experience I would not trade for the world.”

 

Zelda then looked up and her tone turned serious as she then started to stroke Midna’s entrance. “But know that when you do such things when I am in the middle of setting the affairs of my kingdom, the last thing my people need to know is what affair I am having, with the Queen of the Twilight, no less.”

 

Midna gasped and tried to make a snappy comeback, but Zelda’s touch, enhanced by her magic, no doubt, made speech very difficult.

 

“So, from this point on, whenever you wish to engage in it, I will be more than happy to do so,” Zelda stroked slowly and more deliberately, seeing Midna’s chest rise and fall more quickly with the need of air.

 

When Midna was ready to hit her peak, Zelda stopped.  Her eyes grew wide and she was about to demand Zelda finish it, only to see her lover smile in a manner of mischief Midna knew all too well.

 

“You… you wouldn’t!” Midna gasped, realizing the trap.

 

Zelda’s eye had an evil glint in them. “You did say to punish you, did you not?” Zelda then let go and began to walk away.

 

In a frenzy to obtain release, Midna tried her hardest to break the bonds that held her, but the solidified light was too strong, even during the night. She couldn’t even reach down and complete it herself.

 

Midna began to sputter and gargle, trying to do something or anything. She knew she had this coming, but it still drove her to madness that Zelda could be so vindictive.  It was inspiring.

 

She then sighed in defeat and was about to let it fizzle out like a damp squib when she saw Zelda approach her again, kiss her and began to stroke her entrance once more.

 

“Forgive me, my Light,” Zelda whispered between kisses as she finally brought Midna to her own climax.

 

Midna then shivered happily and as after a moment, the solidified light faded and Zelda helped her stand on wobbly feet.

 

“For what?” Midna asked as she fought to catch her breath.

 

“When I started to walk away, I realized that it was cruel to you. More than I thought it would be.  It seemed like a perfect punishment in my head, but seeing it actually happen. I am not sure if,” Zelda began to explain before Midna kissed her again.

 

“Sunshine,” Midna smiled with no mischief in her eyes this time.  In fact, happiness crossed her features as she took Zelda’s hands in her own, “Zelda. My heart. Some would say you are too kind for your own good. They’re fools, one and all.”

 

Midna then put her forehead against Zelda’s and whispered, “Your kindness is what drew me to you.  It helped me see you for whom you are.  And it was that which led me to love you. There is no one more blessed than I to experience that.”

 

Zelda sighed in relief. “I suppose we will have to consider other means to keep our intimacy dear.”

 

The mischief in Midna’s eyes returned. “We could always invite Telma and Ashei to our bedchambers.”

 

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Already? By the goddesses, Midna, have you no shame?”

 

Midna snickered. “None whatsoever.”


End file.
